Marth's relationship
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: Marth has a girlfriend and it's not Zelda. Anyway please read. I hope you like it! Review too!


Marth's relationship  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own anything. Just Maria and Trevor.  
  
--------------------  
  
One day Marth, Nana, Popo, Ness and Nadia were all out in the SSBM HQ garden talking. "I wished on a star last night." Nana told them. "Oh? what did you wish for?" Nadia asked. "Oh, I can't tell. First of all, you would say it would never happen and second of all it won't come true if I tell." Popo looked at his watch that Ness bought him. "Oh my gosh! Pokemon is on!" Nana and Popo ran away. "I'd better go too." Ness said following. They didn't actually go inside to watch. They ran behind a tree, hid and listened to see if Nana's wish came true. She wanted a full family in the game. Not just relationships not going anywhere.  
  
"What are you doing this Saturday?" Marth asked Nadia. "Well, nothing. Why?" Nadia smiled and folded her arms. "Well, Roy gave me some tickets to the fancy restaurant that was just built. I wondering if you could... come." Marth asked, a little nervous. "Well, I was thinking that, yes, I would love to." Nadia said smiling. " "Yes!" Nana whispered. "So, Saturday, it's on?" Marth was just checking. "Yeah!" Nadia said excitedly. Nana, Popo and Ness THEN ran inside to watch. "I gotta go do the laundrey." Nadia said and walked inside. Marth sighed and sat down under a tree.   
  
Roy then walked into the garden. "Hey, Marth!" Roy waved at Marth and ran up to him. "Hi, Roy. Wanting to know what happened as usual, right?" "No! No, no, no! Well, yes." "I know what you're thinking and yes, I used you're tickets. We're going this Saturday." Marth told him. Then Maria came in. "Like, hey what's happening?" Maria asked and walked up to them. "Oh, not much. Marth just asked Nadia on a date." Roy told her. "Sssh!" Marth said to Roy. "Like, wow, Marth! You actually got a date. I'm impressed! Someone actually likes a blue haired freak! Well, exept that spikey haired red head Roy." Maria said. "Um, I'm right here!" Roy said pointing to himself. "Oh that's, like right! THERE you are." Maria said.  
  
Marth walked inside and went to his room. Maria and Roy looked at eachother. "Uh, I'd better go." Roy said running into the HQ. "Why do men always do that around me?" Maria asked herself while walking into the HQ also. Zelda was in the kitchen cooking as Nadia came in. "Aren't you doing the laundrey?" Zelda asked. "Have you ever heard of finish?" Nadia said teasing. Then she sniffed Zelda's cooking. "Could you teach me that recipe?" Nadia asked Zelda. As Nadia was in the kitchen learning Roy was talking with Trevor annoying him. "Hi, Trevor!" Trevor was working on a new invention until Roy came. "Salutations." Roy started teasing Trevor. "You are a geek, you are a geek!" Roy then stuck his tounge out. "Will you leave me alone?!" Trevor then got up from the desk and sat on the couch. Roy started copycatting Trevor. "Will you leave me alone?!" Roy then sat beside trevor. "Stop that!" Trevor said. "Stop that!" Roy imitated. Link came in and saw Roy imitating him and had an idea. "Hi Trevor wannabe!" Link said. Roy looked at Link and stormed out of the room. Link laughed.  
  
After dinner Marth, Nadia, Link and Zelda went for a walk on the beach. Marth was just walking silently kicking the sand. "Why must you be so silent all the time Marth?" Link asked. "Shut up!" Zelda said to Link quietly. "I dunno, it's just the way I am." Marth said and continued walking. Little did they know that Nana, Popo and Ness were following quietly. "You're pretty shy Marth." Zelda told him. Then Nadia got an idea that Marth would not like. "Well, at least he's taking me to that fancy restaraunt this Saturday!" Nadia told them. Marth stopped and looked at Link and Zelda. "You are?" Link said, almost laughing. "Yeah right!" Zelda said. "I feel like going home now. Bye." Marth then turned around and saw Nana, Popo and Ness. Nana smiled nervously and ran away. Ness and Popo followed. Marth sighed, and walked to the HQ. Nadia followed. "Well, we're going to be there too." Link told Zelda. "It'll be a surprise." "Oh Link, why do you always want to be the top man?" Zelda asked him laughing.  
  
On Saturday night...  
  
"You ready?" Marth asked knocking on Nadia's room door. Nadia then came out dressed in a long sparkly red dress. "Yup." Nadia responded. Marth was just wearing his normal clothes without the cape. When they arrived they saw Link and Zelda were in the line too. Right in front of them to be exact. "What are you doing here?" Marth asked when he saw them. "Just having a nice romantic dinner." Link smiled evilly and walked in. Marth followed. In the restaurant there was a dancing competition. A secret prize for the men was an engagement ring. The woman would win a beautiful wedding dress. But they could never tell their partner. "Wanna dance?" Marth asked. "After all, were still waiting for dinner." "Um, I don't know..." Nadia said. "It'll be fun! Come on. It's just a slow dance." Nadia sighed and went to the dance floor with Marth. They both started to waltz. Link got up and started to dance with Zelda also. After they had danced for half-an-hour they announced the winner. "Those two people over there! You are the winner!" The manager pointed at Marth and Nadia. They got their prizes, ate their dinner and left. Marth sighed and decided to get rid of his engagement ring. But in a different way.  
  
"Do you want present?" Marth asked. "Um, sure." Nadia said. Marth then handed over the engagement ring. Nadia gasped then looked a little mad. "Did I give you any sign that I wanted to marry you?" "No, but I've loved you getting nothing in return. I've done everything I could to help you and still nothing." Marth told her. "Well, if that's true then you are a...fool." Nadia then walked away. Marth sighed and put the engagement ring in his pocket. Marth and Nadia did not say a word to eachother for a long time and now it was 2 days until Christmas eve. Nana was praying to Santa Claus and Ness and Popo heard. "Please Santa, I want to see a full family with a baby boy. If you can get this for me, I won't ask for more." Nana prayed and got up and went to her room. Santa was starting his magic. Marth went into his room and saw a letter on his bed. "Meet me at the church at 12:00 a.m. tomorrow." Marth read.  
  
Nadia went into her room and saw a letter that said the same thing. So the next night they went to the church. Nadia walked up to the altar confused. Then Marth came in and went up to the altar. The priest stood at the altar and told the piano lady to play the wedding march. "Is someone getting married?" Marth asked. "Not that I know of." Nadia said. "Didn't you arrange this?" Marth asked. "No! You did!" Nadia said. "Father?" They both looked at the priest. "Are you ready?" The priest asked. "Ready for what?" Marth asked. "To get married!" The priest smiled. Marth pulled out the ring that he carried around with him all the time. The next morning Nana was by the Christmas tree hoping she got what she wished for on a star and what she asked Santa for. Nadia walked in and the shine from her wedding ring reflected against the wall. Nana turned around and saw the ring. "Oh my god!" Nana said. Marth then walked in. "What did you get for Christmas?" Marth smiled. Nana ran up to them annd hugged them. "There's one more thing that I want, but I'll have to wait. I'm going to tell everyone, ok?" "Ok." Nadia smiled. But before Nana left Marth asked Nana something. "Nana?" "What?" Nana asked. "What else did you wish for?" Marth asked. "That you two will have a baby." She then ran to tell everyone.  
  
Marth and Nadia looked at Nadia's stomach. "Well, it'll be a complete family if her wish comes true."Then everyone ran into the room. "You got married? Why didn't you invite me?" Samus asked. "What about like, family?" Maria asked. "Yeah!" Trevor said. "It was unexpected and we didn't plan anything." Nadia explained. "And I wished that they would have a baby!" Nana told them all. Everyone looked at Marth and Nadia and their mouths dropped. "Really? You're having a baby?" Link asked not trying to put up with Marth anymore. "I guess." Marth said. "I hope." Nadia said.  
  
-----------------------------  
I'll continue soon. Please review. 


End file.
